theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamers and Siblings
was a Saturday morning at the Loud House, and the family athlete, Lynn, was bored out of her mind, since there wasn’t any sporting event or any game to attend to that day. All she could do was bounce a tennis ball across the wall, but that wasn’t enough for her. At that moment, Lincoln came to her room. Lincoln: Hey Lynn. (Then, he notices the mood she was in.) Uhh… are you okay? Lynn: If by okay you mean bored beyond belief? Yes, I am. Lincoln: Don’t you have something to do? Lynn: Nah, there are no sport events today, and I’m not really in the mood for sports right now. Lincoln (jokingly): Really? Lynn Loud Jr. is not in the mood for sports right now, huh. Lynn (annoyed): And what do you suggest I should do, Lame-o? Lincoln: I was thinking… you could play some video games with me. Lynn (uninterested): Seriously? Can’t you call Clyde for that? Lincoln: I would, but he’s on vacations with his dads. What do you say? Lynn: I don’t wanna be part of your nerd stuff, so bye-bye. Lincoln (frustrated): Oh come on, Lynn! Every time we do something together it’s just either using me as a sparring partner or you roughhousing me! Lynn: Hey! If you can’t handle a little roughhousing, that’s onto you. Lincoln: Please Lynn! Just for once, do something different with me. Please? thinks for a second and decides… Lynn: Sorry, but no thanks. Lincoln: sighs Okay. I guess if this is too much for you- narrows her eyes. Lynn: What was that? Lincoln: What was what? Lynn: What you just said. Lincoln: I… said that if it was too much for you, then you interrupted me when- Lynn: You think I can’t handle a simple game?! Lincoln (nervous): T-that’s not what I meant! Lynn: You know what? I changed my mind! Let’s play your dumb game and prove I can play video games too! In fact, I can do it better than you!!! that, Lynn goes running to the living room, accepting the “challenge”, leaving a confused Lincoln behind. Lincoln: ……well, at least I convinced her to hang out with me. we see Lincoln and Lynn sitting in the couch. Lincoln: What should we play? Lynn: Whatever just put something so I can prove I’m not a weenie. Lincoln: I wasn’t… ugh, fine. looks for a game until he finds a perfect game for her. Lincoln: How about this one? Lynn: at the title Touchdown Stars 2018? What’s that? Lincoln: It’s a football game. I was thinking you would like to play a game that’s based on your area of expertise. Lynn: There are video games based on sports? Why didn’t I know about that until now?! Lincoln: You never asked. Okay, here’s how you play. You use your joystick to move the character you’re playing, with the b button you grab and the ball, and you use the a button to launch it. Lynn: Okay. Lincoln: Here’s how you do it. he shows her the mechanics of the game, the other sisters were curious as to why their athletic sister, who normally dislikes Lincoln’s nerdy hobbies, is suddenly playing video games with him. Lynn: Heh, that’s actually pretty cool! Lincoln: If by cool you mean statistically proven to improve a gamer’s skills in real life? (cockily) Ha, this girl. Lynn (deadpan): Yeah, because those skills certainly helped you last time you played real football. Lincoln could do at his sister’s statement was laugh awkwardly while grabbing the collar of his shirt. Then he took notice of his other sisters. Lincoln: Hey guys! What’s up? Lola: We were wondering, why is Lynn playing video games with you? Lynn: I’m gonna prove to this kid that his big sister can be better than him at his favorite hobby. Lincoln: Lynn, it’s not as simple as you think, this is easy for me because I am more experienced in this than you are. Lynn: Oh yeah? Well how about a little match to see who’s better, Mr. Expert? Lincoln: You really want to do this? Lynn: Sure. Or are you scared? thought for a second. In one hand, he didn’t want to humiliate his sister in front of the others… but on the other hand he finally got the chance to put Mrs. Gloaty-Pants in her place. So in the end, he decides to take Lynn’s challenge. Lincoln: Okay. You asked for it. Lynn: Let’s do this, Stinkoln! Lori (to Lincoln): Are you sure about this? Lana: Yeah. Remember the last time we beat her at a game? Lincoln: Don’t worry you guys. I can handle this. Lynn (to herself, overconfidently): You got this Lynn. You’re playing against Lincoln, for Pete’s sake. You just can’t lose at this. minutes later Lynn (frustrated): HOW THE HECK AM I LOSING AT THIS?! was literally destroying Lynn at their match, and the sisters were cheering on Lincoln, excited that he was actually beating their jock of a sister. Lori: I can’t believe it! He’s actually beating Lynn! Lisa: Even if I don’t really care about electronic entertainment, this is so exciting! Luna: Go for it, bro! the sisters were cheering to Lincoln, Lynn was thinking to herself. Lynn (in her mind, completely angry): Come on, Lynn! You wanna be the mayor of Losertown? Huh, huh? You can’t let it happen! You have to- for Lynn, the game was over, with Lincoln rising victorious. Lisa: And it’s over. With a punctuation of 54 – 0, Lincoln wins! of Lincoln’s sisters were cheering him, as Lincoln was doing a victory dance in Lynn’s fashion. He felt amazing after finally beating his athletic sister at something. And he was ready to rub it on her face. Lincoln (smugly): Looks like video games aren’t as simple as you think, huh Lynn? however, was sitting in her place with a flabbergasted look on her face, as if she just saw a ghost. After seeing her, Lincoln’s expression changed from a smug smile to a concerned frown. Lincoln: Uhh, Lynn? then, Lynn just put her control down on the table, got off the couch and went straight to the door. Lincoln: Lynn? Lynn (calmly): I’m going for a little walk. I’ll be back. last sentence made Lincoln feel a tinge of fear. Lynn left the house, as the sisters looked at Lincoln with surprised looks on their faces. Luna (puts her hand on Lincoln’s shoulder): It was knowing ya, bro. the sisters, sans Lucy, went upstairs to do their own business, Lincoln was left in a state of fearful regret. Lucy: What would you like your funeral to be about, Lincoln? Ace Savvy, or ARGGH? Lincoln: Not helping, Lucy! cut to Lynn, who was currently grumbling to herself about her loss. Lynn (angry): I can’t believe I lost to Lincoln of all people!!! All because he’s “much more experienced in video games than me.” I’ll show him! Lynn ended up in Gus’ Games and Grub, one of Lincoln’s favorite places to hang out. She then remembered there was an arcade at the place, which gave Lynn an idea. Lynn (thinking): Maybe I can train in this place to become better at these games, and then I can rub it into Lincoln’s smug face. entered the establishment, and went to one of the arcade machines called “Lethal Fighting.” And she got one of her coins and inserted it on the machine. Lynn (confident): This should be easy-peasy. later. Lynn (frustrated): ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!?! How the heck can you get negative points on these things?! tried to win the game 85 times, and she failed miserably every single one of them. Behind her back, there were some preteens laughing at her, which she took notice of. Lynn (angry): What are you laughing at?! Kid 1: Oh, nothing. It’s just hilarious how much someone like you can suck so much at video games. this statement, the group of kids laugh even harder, which only makes Lynn even more furious. Lynn: GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DWEEDS!!! brats leave making fun of her, which only makes Lynn even more frustrated. Lynn (groans): This thing must be rigged! Yeah, that’s it! There’s no way anyone could win at this. she felt someone was tapping her shoulder. ???: Umm, excuse me? turned back to see where that voice came from. It was a girl around Luan’s height with a hair bun, wearing glasses, a green jacket, blue shorts, red sneakers, and for some reason, a red bow tie. Basically, she’s what Lynn would describe as a nerd. Lynn: Yeah? Girl (politely): I’m sorry, but you’ve been playing this game for like 45 minutes. Can I play now? Lynn: Oh, sorry. Go ahead. let the girl play with the machine. Lynn: But I gotta tell you, this game is possibly rigged, so there is no way you can actually- Girl: Done! the girl said that, Lynn turned back to see that the girl already finished the game, leaving the young athlete flabbergasted and shocked. Lynn: H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! Girl: Do what? Lynn: You beat the game that fast! How?! Girl: Eh. It’s not that hard. I’ve played this game like 1045 times. then realizes what she says and starts blushing. (awkwardly) t-t-that’s not weird, right? Lynn: Why? You’re pretty awesome at this. Girl (shyly): Really? Thanks. Lynn: Anyways, how did you do that? Girl: Well, it’s pretty simple, actually. You just have to know the right commands for this game. That way, you can perform the actions your character does. Why are you asking, though? Lynn: Well, I wanted to prove my little brother that playing video games isn’t that hard, but apparently it’s more complicated than I thought. Girl: Okay… how long have you been playing video games? Lynn: I just started today… and now I realize how dumb that sounds when I say it out loud. Girl: You started playing video games, and you were playing Lethal Fighting? That sounds pretty ridiculous. Lynn (offended): Hey! Are you saying that I’m ridiculous?! Girl (nervous): I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- Lynn: Well guess what, Mrs. Expert? How about I challenge you to a match on this game? Girl: You really want to do this? Lynn: What’s the matter? Scared? girl hesitated, but in the end, she accepted the challenge of the overconfident Lynn. Girl: Okay. If you insist. she proceeded to insert the tokens to the arcade machine, she and Lynn were ready for their match. Lynn (thinking to herself): Come on, Lynn! Third time’s the charm! You can do this! Later Lynn (whimpering): WHY?!?! expected, Lynn lost to the girl in a pretty embarrassing way. So much so that there was a crowd of people cheering on the girl and making fun of Lynn. Lynn: Why do you do this to me?! your misery is amusing. Girl: Well… you didn’t won, but it was pretty fun to- Lynn (sighing in defeat): Who am I kidding; I have no idea of what I’m doing. And now I’m probably the laughing stock of this place because I don’t know how to play these things. Girl: I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- Lynn: No, it’s fine. I guess I deserve this after being such a jerk. And I didn’t even got to learn how to play with this things. Lynn was moping, the girl felt bad for her. She just met her, and Lynn didn’t exactly make a positive first impression. But the girl could tell she wasn’t a bad person, only a bad loser. So she thought of something that might cheer her up. If she wanted to learn how to play video games, she was going to need a teacher. Girl: I can teach you. Lynn (confused): What? Girl: If learning about video games is what you want, I can teach you some things you need to learn. Lynn: Wait, why do you want to help me? Girl: I have time. And besides, you don’t seem like a bad person, just… a bad loser. No offense. Lynn: None taken. My siblings told me that once. then realizes, she doesn’t know the girl’s name. Hey, by the way, what’s your name? Girl: Oh! I’m Gwendolyn. Lynn: Nice to meet you, Gwen. I’m Lynn. Gwen: Charmed. So… what do you say? thinks about the offer. She thought it was pretty weird a girl she just met would try to help her just like that, especially since the first thing she did was challenging Gwen to a video game match. But after thinking about it, Gwen didn’t seem like a bad person, and she really wanted to put Lincoln in his place, so she decides… Lynn: Okay, I accept. So, where do we start? Gwen: Not with this one (pointing out “Lethal Fighting”), this one’s a bit complicated for someone who just started in video games. looks around to see a video game for Lynn to start with, until she finds one. Gwen: How about that one? Super Fabio Siblings. Lynn: What’s that one about? Gwen: It’s about two carpenter siblings who have to rescue a princess from an evil lizard king. Lynn: Really? That sounds pretty similar to- Gwen (covers Lynn’s mouth): Wait! Don’t say it. We can get sued for it. Lynn: Oh! Sorry. then proceeds to insert tokens into the game. Gwen: Okay, so it’s pretty simple. You just use this button to jump, this other one to use the power-ups, and you move the joystick to the left or right to control the character. Lynn: Got it. (She starts playing.) And I suppose those walking mushrooms are gonna help me, right? Gwen: NO! WAIT- too late for that, as Lynn’s character gets killed. Lynn: OH! COME ON!!! Gwen: I tried to warn you, those mushrooms are enemies, and you have to kill them, not touch them. Lynn: Okay, got it…… how do you punch in this game? Gwen: This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. it cuts to a montage where Gwen tries to teach Lynn about other video games: -A game called “Speedy the Porcupine” where Lynn lost all of the rings to a robot. -Another one, this time “Teenage Alien Samurai Frogs,” a beat ‘em up game where Lynn lost the first round at some enemy ninjas. -Then there was “Alley Boxers,” where she lost the first round. -And lastly, a game called “Puc-Guy” where Lynn lost to the four ghosts that followed her character. However, Gwen wasn’t ready to give up just yet. So she teach Lynn some tricks to get through those games and gave her another try: -She came back for Super Fabio Siblings, and managed to finish the level. -Then, Lynn came back to Speedy, where she managed to finish the course with all of her rings. -Then, it was Samurai Frogs, and Lynn managed to defeat all the enemies, even the boss of the level. -And lastly, with Alley Boxers, she got to win several matches against other kids. Lynn was finally getting to understand how to play these things, and she was having a blast because of it. Gwen: Wow, Lynn! You’re really getting the hang of this! Lynn (excited): Who would have thought video games were so much fun? No wonder Lincoln always plays these things! (Now determined and eager.) I can’t wait to finally get to beat him at his dumb football game. Gwen: Well, shall we continue? Lynn: Actually, I was thinking we could take a break, so we can get to know each other better. Gwen (shyly): R-Really? Y-You want to hang out with me? Lynn: Sure! You showed me how to play these things, and I can’t be more grateful for that. And you seem like a pretty cool person. Gwen (blushes): Wow. Thanks, Lynn. two order a pizza and proceed to sit on a table and eat the pizza. Lynn: Say, I know this is an odd question, but where are you from? I haven’t seen you at my school before. Gwen (with a pizza slice on her hand): That’s because I’m not from Royal Woods. eats the slice. I’m from Hazeltucky, one of the neighbor towns. Lynn: Yeah, I know. But why do you come to Royal Woods? I’m pretty sure there has to be an arcade in Hazeltucky. hesitated to answer that, since it was more of a personal reason, and she didn’t want to bother her new friend with her life’s problems. Gwen: It’s… complicated. thinks for a second, and decides to ask… Lynn? Lynn: Yeah? Gwen: How’s your… family. Lynn: Oh man! Where do I even begin? My family is the very definition of chaos. It makes sense, since were 13 people after all. Gwen (surprised): 13 people?! Lynn: Yep. My parents and my siblings. I have 9 sisters and a brother. They can… kinda get on my nerves sometimes, but I love every single one of them regardless. Especially my little bro, Lincoln. Gwen: Your brother? And how’s your relationship with him? gets confused by Gwen’s interest in her family, but decides to ask her about it later. Lynn: Well, I can say he’s probably the nicest kid I know. He can mess up sometimes, but he’s always there when one of us needs him most. He’s a dork, but he’s my dork, and I love him. Gwen: He sounds really nice. (She then gets a bit sad and whispers to herself) I wish my brother was a little bit like him. for her, Lynn hears what she said. Lynn: Huh? Gwen (nervous): N-Nothing, nothing! Lynn: Yeah right. You said you wanted your brother to be more like mine. Why? Gwen: I-It’s nothing, really. Lynn: Please, Gwen. You can tell me. didn’t want to bother her new friend with her personal problems, but Lynn wasn’t going to take a no for an answer, so she had no choice. Gwen (looks around): You promise not to tell anyone? zips her lips. Gwen (sighs in defeat): Fine, I’ll tell you. I really know if I should say this but… (she then gets really angry) I really, REALLY hate my brother! sentence makes Lynn gasp in shock. Gwen (nervous): I know! I know! I know it’s a horrible thing to say about a sibling, but it’s true! Lynn (still shocked): B-But why?! Gwen (sad): Because… he abuses me, okay? He beats me up, he humiliates me at school and even says that I’m a worthless little c- covers her mouth, realizing what she was about to say. Gwen: I-I-I think you get it… Lynn: Wait, does he know he’s hurting you? Gwen: He absolutely does, and he takes joy out of it. started to regret for making her say all of this. But she didn’t want her friend to suffer through all of that and not have anyone to come for help or comfort. So she decided to continue their conversation Lynn: Is there anything else he does to you? Gwen: Well… he punches me on a regular basis, uses me as a practice dummy for his sports, destroys my stuff, and even forces me to smell his farts! (She starts to get angry) And he invites his stupid friend just so they can do that together! Every time we play video games together, whenever I win, he throws a temper tantrum and forces me to play again just so he can win! Lynn: He sounds like a total jerk! Gwen: I KNOW!!! And once he lost one of his dumb football games, he blamed it on me and accused me of bringing him “bad luck” and even got me kicked out of my own house! And when I try to complain about it, all he says is: “Hey! If you can’t handle a little roughhousing, that’s onto you.” Lynn: That sounds horrible! That sounds… that sounds… she remembered all the stuff she’s done with her brother. All the roughhousing, the practices, the dutch ovens, and even the time she accused him of being bad luck. She then remembered what she told her brother that morning, when he complained about how every time they hung out together she just roughhouses him, she used the exact same words Gwen used to describe her brother; “Hey! If you can’t handle a little roughhousing, that’s onto you.” That’s when she realized, feeling horrified by this, that the way Gwen described her brother sounded… Lynn (in a low voice): …just like… me. Gwen: (sighs) I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t bother you with this, it’s just… Lynn: You don’t have anything to apologize for... in fact, I should be the one to apologize. Gwen (confused): What? Why? Lynn (hesitant): Because… because… didn’t want to tell her new friend about this, but she had no choice. Lynn (desperate): I do those things to Lincoln! Gwen: Wait, wha- Lynn (in despair): All that you’ve been saying about your brother, I do the same things to my brother! I use him as a punching bag, give him dutch ovens, I even blamed him for being bad luck once! I don’t know what I was thinking when I did that! Gwen (concerned): Lynn- Lynn: I’m sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking! I didn’t want to be an abusive sister, but apparently I am! (She then starts to get tear-eyed) What kind of a sister am I?! I’m just as bad as your brother!!! breaks down and covers her face with her hands. She was expecting Gwen to lash her out for treating her brother so badly… but instead, she said something she didn’t really expect. Gwen: No you’re not. Lynn (rubs her eyes): What? Gwen: You’re not like my brother. Lynn: But, what you said about him, I- Gwen: You’re not like him, Lynn. You know why? Lynn: Why? Gwen: Let me ask you something? You do those things on purpose? Lynn (sniffs): No. Gwen: My brother humiliates me at school, and beats me up and leaves me on the nearest garbage can. Do you do that? Lynn: No, I would never do that to him. I love him. Gwen: Right. Now, my brother tells me I’m worthless, and that I should never been born. Would you say that to him? Lynn: What?! NO!!! I would never- Gwen: Exactly. I don’t know all about your life, Lynn, but I’m pretty sure you don’t do those things intentionally. And from what I can tell, your brother really likes spending time with you. It’s just that you can be a little rough sometimes. Lynn: I… I didn’t think of it like that before. Maybe you’re right. But I have a question; don’t your parents should do something about how your brother treats you? Gwen: They’re too busy with work, Lynn. I think they barely notice both of us exist, so that gives him an opportunity to do what he wants. (Sighs) If I can be honest for a second, that is why I come here in the first place, to forget about my life for a little while and be happy for once. was thinking about her family, and was grateful to have them in their life, instead of an abusive brother and two uncaring parents. This whole conversation was making Lynn appreciate her life more. Gwen: Lynn? Lynn: Yeah? Gwen: Remember when you said that I was awesome? Lynn: Yes? Gwen: Well… that was the first time someone told me something like that. Usually everyone thinks I’m a loser and… I’m glad to have someone who cares about me. gave Gwen a sympathetic smile. After that, Gwen looked at her phone and saw it was 6:30 Gwen: Oh, crud! It’s late! I’m sorry, Lynn, I gotta go home. What do you say if we continue training other day? Lynn: It’s okay, I understand. was about to leave, but before she could do that, Lynn called her out. Lynn: Gwen! Gwen: Yeah? Lynn: Don’t let anyone bring you down. You’re an awesome person and a great friend. If you’re brother thinks you’re worthless, then he’s an idiot. felt touched by Lynn’s words. No one has ever been this nice to her, and she was glad to have her as her first friend. Gwen (smiles): Thanks, Lynn. leaves. After that, Lynn remembered how scared Lincoln was when she left, thinking she might make his life a living hell over her loss. So she decides to head home and apologize to him… right after she finishes the pizza. Lynn (to the viewers): What? I can’t let it go to waste. that day, we cut to the Loud House, where Lincoln was in his room, prepared for when Lynn comes back. Lincoln (takes a deep breath): Okay, I’m ready. I have the jockstrap Lynn hand-me down and I’m prepared for when she comes home and gets me to do a rematch. saying that, someone knocks the door. Lincoln opens it, only to reveal it was… Lincoln (scared): L-L-L-LYNN!!! Lynn: Hey, Linc. Lincoln (nervous): L-Look, I know that you’re upset about losing the game. Lynn: Actually, that’s what I wanted to- Lincoln: And I’m sorry for the gloating! I guess I just got a little carried away! Lynn (concerned): Lincoln. Lincoln: It was just a game! I don’t want to make you look bad! Lynn (annoyed): Lincoln! Lincoln: But please! I think we can get to a better solution! I- Lynn (frustrated): LINCOLN!!! Lincoln (afraid): WHAT?! Lynn: I don’t want a rematch! Lincoln (confused): You don’t? (sighing relieved) Thank goodness, I- Lynn: But… I wanted to talk to you about something I did. relief quickly changed to surprise and concern. He let Lynn enter her room and they both proceeded to sit and talk on Lincoln’s bed. She told him about her experience, about Gwen, and how she feels Lincoln must be feeling. Lincoln: So… that’s what you wanted to talk about? Lynn (sad): Yeah. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like this. I didn’t want to hurt you, I just wanted to have fun with you, but now I realize that the only one having fun those times was me. (She crosses her arms and shrinks in her seat) I understand if you don’t want to forgive me. Lincoln: But Lynn… I already have. Lynn (confused): What? Lincoln: I already forgave you for the bad luck incident. I thought we already moved on from it. Lynn: Okay, there’s that. But what about the other stuff? The dutch ovens? The roughhousing? Lincoln: But you don’t do that in mean-spirit, do you? Lynn: Not really, no. Lincoln: Exactly. Lynn, I know you can be pretty rough sometimes, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bully, or an abuser, you just want to hang out with me; I only wish we could do something I like more often. Lynn: Thanks. Heh, weird, I thought this was gonna go on a different route. Lincoln: Huh? Lynn: I thought this would all end with you yelling at me and telling me I was a mean sister and me having to do something to make you forgive me. Lincoln: I think we both have better things to do than worry about stuff that’s in the past. Seriously, who would get so worked up over something we already moved on from? saying that, Lincoln and Lynn slowly look at the screen. Lynn: Yeah… Anyways, thanks for forgiving me, even though I don’t really deserve it. Lincoln: Sure you do! Besides, you guys always forgive me when I screw up. Why shouldn’t I do the same? smiled at her brother, and they both hugged each other tight. After some minutes, they release the hug and Lynn prepares to leave the room. But then she ask Lincoln something. Lynn: Linc? Lincoln: Yeah? Lynn: What do you say if we play another game? For fun. Lincoln (playfully): I guess… but only if you want your butt kicked again. Lynn: Oh, it’s on! two siblings have a good laugh about this, and go downstairs to play some games. In Lori’s room, there were all the rest of the siblings discussing what probably happened to Lincoln and Lynn. Lori: You guys think Lynn already got the rematch? Luna: Yeah. I bet she’s having fun at his expense. they all heard laughter from downstairs, and they decide to see what it is. They discover Lincoln and Lynn playing a space-shooter game, and they both seemed to have fun. Luan: Huh. I guess we were wrong about Lynn. all agreed with Luan and they all went upstairs to do their usual stuff, except for Lucy. Lucy: I guess I won’t be needing that tombstone I made for Lincoln anymore. Sigh. goes upstairs. After that, Lynn managed to beat Lincoln. Lynn: Yeah! Lincoln: Oh man! Where did you learn to play like that? looked at a side, smiling. Lynn: I had a good teacher. THE END. Trivia 1. Gwen is actually based on a background character from the game Ace Savvy on the Case. 2. The video games in the story are a reference to: * Touchdown Stars 2018 is a reference to the NFL Game series. * Lethal Fighting is a reference to Mortal Kombat. * Super Fabio Siblings is a reference to Super Mario Bros. * Speedy the Porcupine is a reference to Sonic The Hedgehog. * Teenage Alien Samurai Frogs references both Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Battletoads. * Alley Boxers is a reference to Street Fighter. * Puc-Guy is a reference to Pac-Man. Category:Episodes